


[Art] Tsum Love

by bookworm135, Cathalinaheart, tamaradh



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel TsumTsums
Genre: Art, Birthday Cake, Fluff, M/M, Marvel TsumTsums - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25110241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworm135/pseuds/bookworm135, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathalinaheart/pseuds/Cathalinaheart, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamaradh/pseuds/tamaradh
Summary: Tsum Steve and Tony are very much in love.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20
Collections: Team Fluff





	[Art] Tsum Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is the birthday cake I received from my friends, who ask to be identified as the collective "Olympus" (they don't all have AO3 accounts). I am posting it on their behalf and am also claiming it for Team Fluff for the SteveTony Games for the free space.  
> The cake is a Tsum SteveTony comic book strawberry pancake stack.  
> \- Cat


End file.
